Thoughts Of Sakura
by Nado13579
Summary: After a long day, Rinne takes a step back to remember the good and bad times with Sakura and tries to figure out what his feelings for her really are.


_This story takes place after chapter 86_

"How was your day, Rinne-sama?" Rokumon asked his master, the young, red-haired shinigami. Rinne sighed and put his jacket down on the dusty, old floor. "I guess it went alright, Rokumon. Thank you." He sat down and took another sigh.

Rinne had just remembered his mission of the day. He, Sakura and Tsubasa were in a school play of Cinderella. Rinne suddenly felt a strange feeling come to him. Then just one name popped into his mind. _Sakura. _Sakura Mamiya.

Rinne laid down on the thick bed sheets, remembering the day he met her._ It was a fresh, beautiful day in April. I walked into the classroom with my haori on, yet Sakura was the only one to see me. And then afterwards she ran into me when she didn't know I was human. I'm not sure how I felt when I first met her, I'm not quite sure what it was, but I know for sure it felt different than how I've ever felt when meeting another girl... _Rinne thought.

The he remembered that time Sakura almost went on the wheel of reincarnation._ She had no idea what she was doing. If I had showed up any moment later then she would have..._ Then Rinne shook his head, not even wanting to think about what nearly happened._ I saved her. I saved Sakura Mamiya's life. _He smiled at that thought of his heroic act. _But she thinks the reason I came was just because she had a piece of my haori that I wanted back. She probably thinks I couldn't care less for her. And... that was the first time I held her in my arms. She's really light. But I can tell she felt a bit uneasy..._

Then Rinne remembered the second time he held her. It was when Sakura first met Masato. _She seemed a little more comfortable this time. I wonder how she felt. And what did Masato want to do to hurt her? Well... I'm just glad she turned out safe. I could never forgive myself if she didn't._

Another thought came to his mind. The most disgusting one of all. When Tsubasa Jumonji transferred to Senkai High. _All our classmates thought Sakura Mamiya and I were in love. So being so bold to ask Sakura Mamiya out like that; how could he? I remember they were walking home together later on that day, I wonder what she told Jumonji. I bet Sakura Mamiya isn't at all interested in me. I'm not even a real human. But..._ Rinne stopped._ I remember her asking me if I was bothered by the whole situation. What did she mean by that? Would she have turned him down if I just said- _He never thought of it that way. _And when we were all on that triple date, I saw Sakura smile to me for the first time. The first time I noticed how cute she was. She was really cute._

_And then my old man almost got us engaged to inherit the damashigami company_. The boy remembered. _He asked me if I already loved a human girl. And Granny told him that Sakura Mamiya and I were dating. Sakura Mamiya went along with it... but afterwards she admitted to Tsubasa that there was nothing going on between us. _Rinne remembered sulking afterwards for the girl who only pretended to love him.

_Then the next day was when we met Ageha. Sakura Mamiya walked in on Aghea grabbing my hands. She didn't seem upset, but why was she ignoring me afterwards...? Could it be that she was jealous? And then afterwards Sabato gave Sakura an engagement ring. _Then Rinne immediately put his hands over his mouth, noticing he had just addressed her without the surname. Just like he did when Sabato almost got them engaged. Rinne put aside those thoughts and tried to cover the pink on his cheeks. _And that's when she said we were only classmates. Not even friends, just... classmates. _Rinne's eyes became deep as there were no words coming out of his lips, and his mind was blank for a few moments. _Is that really just it?_

_What about that time we went to the summer festival...? Somehow... it felt like I could read her thoughts. She was upset that I smiled when I was on that date with Natsumi but not when she and I were alone... I told her it was my salesman smile; she must have not liked the idea of my smile having a cost. Later, she asked me if I was having fun now that we were finally alone. What did she mean by that? And... I called her by her first name again that time. _Rinne realized that there was a small chance that the girl might like him.

And then there was that day when Rinne went to Sakura's house for the very first time. _Her room was so tidy; could she have cleaned it up for me? She didn't know that Jumonji and Ageha were coming along. And when Ageha hugged me, Sakura Mamiya asked me to do that somewhere else, outside of her own room. And I paid so much for her hourglass. But I don't have the heart to tell her the trouble I went through. But it was worth it. For her._ Rinne laughed remembering that day.

Then Rinne looked through his stuff and found the scarf Sakura made him. _Did she really care so much to make me a scarf? And she put an 'R' on the scarf. 'R' for 'Rinne'. Not 'Rokudo', but for 'Rinne'._ Then the boy smiled at that thought of her possibly caring for him more than she let on.

Then of course, there was the Cinderella play. Which happened this very day. Rinne couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sakura was in that dress and wig. He was jealous that Sakura played Cinderella and Tsubasa was the prince, which led to Rinne just being the fairy godmother._ Wait, why am I jealous?_ Rinne thought. _Why am I even thinking about her...? Could it be that I... _Then Rinne's face went pink, no, red this time.

Rinne was much too confused about Sakura's feelings for him. _She did make sure Kain doesn't steal my life flame again, which must have been important to her. And to add to that, if she didn't care, she wouldn't be tagging along on these missions. I even tried to erase her memory but it wouldn't work…_

He thought of her smile and calling his name. _Rokudou-kun!_ Suddenly, Rinne knew there was only one explanation._ I love her. _That girl he had only known for a few months, that high school pigtailed brunette who could see ghosts, he loved her. _I love Sakura Mamiya._

Rinne looked over and saw Rokumon deep in his sleep. Rinne smiled just a bit, covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes, thinking of the girl he can't wait to see again tomorrow, and someday he's going to tell her how he feels.


End file.
